Robin & Zatanna: Park Detectives
by QuirkyAuthoress
Summary: A simple meeting in a park. Unfortunately Zatanna had other plans. Chalant.
1. Sunglasses In The Park

'Zatanna is there any reason why you're wearing sunglasses?' Robin didn't know if he was amused or confused. Zatanna told him to meet her at the park and here he wasin his civvies (glasses included of course) and here she was with her own pair of sunglasses.

'I'm not Zatanna' she was smirking. 'Zatanna's my fake identity.'

'Nah, I'm pretty sure your name is Zatanna Zatara, I would know I -' Robin didn't exactly want to tell her that after they first met he found every bit of information that was possible on her. 'Okay then well I have a little bit of your own medicine on you. A test or you could call it a challenge.'

Zatanna certainly knew the words to spark his interest. She knew alot about him, they had a history. Well she knew everything about him except his real name.

But today she definitely will.

'You have a whole day to find out my fake identity, you're Batman's protege? It should be easy for you.'

'That seems exceptable.' he said guessing hundreds of names the young witch could use. 'There's a catch Boy Wonder, if you don't find out who I am, you tell me your _real_ identity.'

'What if I do? And I will.' he said determined. 'What do I get out of this.'

Zatanna came closer to him. 'Anything.' she whispered.

At that moment, Robin's teenage mind went into overload. I'd rather not elaborate on the details.

'Slow down Robin, I'm going to make this a bit harder than you think.' Zatanna took out a necklace from her bag. 'It's a glamour charm, I'm going to look incredibly different in about two minutes, also no trackers because that would be cheating.' She winked.

'But you're cheating.' Robin replied. 'Don't think of it as cheating.' She stood up. 'Think of it as having an edge _darling.'_ She blew a kiss at him and faded into the crowd.

'That girl is going to be the death of me.' Robin shook his head and entered the crowd.


	2. Undercover, Overcover

**I will get back to Batgirl and Zatanna : Quality Time. I just had this idea in my head for sometime now. Forgive me?**

**I don't own anyone. **

* * *

Robin was definitely feeling this test. Seriously asterous, he knew everything about Zatanna especially how fast she was. She couldn't have moved very far. The first person she could have been was a girl in the ice cream store, she was a blonde but had Zatanna's piercing blue eyes.

'That was way too easy Zee.' he wanted to continue but until the boy she was with interuppted him. 'You better get your hands away from my girlfriend chipmunk.'

Did I mention the guy was big?

Robin knowing he could beat the guy in a matter of minutes opted to use his energy on the case instead, on that explanation he quickly muttered something about finding the wrong peron and sped off.

Wally would have been proud.

It didn't take him long enough to find someone who was the exact height of Zatanna. She was a redhead with green eyes and she looked so much not like Zatanna it was probably her. You know the whole 'expect the unexpected thing'.

'Zatanna you actually did pretty good, but I do have the world's best detective as a mentor.' he winked at the redhead. 'Flirting before I know you're name hunh?' The girl looked honestly like she was meeting him for the first time.

Bust.

'Thanks, but no thanks I mistook you for someone else.' This one was alot easier to get away from, the girl was still shooting after him though.

It almost seemed like Zatanna was watching him. If only he could go undercover. Then it hit him. Why go undercover when he could go overcover?

* * *

**R & R**


	3. The Ice Cream Boy

**This is the ending. I still don't own anyone. Enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

Zatanna had been going around the park laughing at all the times Dick thought she was someone else. He had no idea that she was so close to him she could smell him.

She had been behind him as a punk rock girl the whole time. He probably had no idea the green haired girl at the back was her.

She also had to give him points for the redhead, I mean she was pretty and he just left her.

It was like falling in love again.

Zatanna noticed that no sunglasses wearing, dark-haired boy was in the area and took the glamour charm off, she checked the surroundings one more time and went to get herself a much deserved ice cream.

'So you like ice cream?' A boy with the most fantastic blue eyes Zatanna had ever laid eyes was facing her smiling. He sounded really familiar but the glamour charm made her slightly woozy so she wasn't sure.

'What does it look like?' she stuck her tongue at the boy. He laughed. 'Noted.' he paid for his own ice cream and waited for her to buy her's.

He dropped a few coins and gave her a dashing smile. Zatanna was all big on chivalry that and being a kick ass feminist of course but she just met that boy less than seconds ago, that and she was with Robin.

'Sorry, but I have money and a boyfriend.' The boy smiled at her. 'A boyfriend ? Is the boy in anyway whelming?'

And then she knew.

'Pretty eyes Robin.' she smirked.

'Thanks Zatanna.' he said. 'I found you exactly a ten minutes before the day ended and you now have to do anything for me.'

'Acknowledged, I'll win next time Robin.' she winked. 'So what do you want me to do for you?'

Robin ran this question to his mind before finally finding exactly what he wanted her to do for him.

'Ask me for my real name.'

'Really Robin?' she asked. He nodded and she let the question roll of her tongue.

'What is the Boy Wonder's? The Robin's? The Acrobat's? The Masked Boy's - ' Zatanna was interuppted.

'You could stop with the names _darling_.' he said using the same tone she did.

'Sorry I'm just kind of nervous.' She cleared herself. 'What's your real name?' she asked looking into his eyes.

'Richard 'Dick' Grayson, but I prefer Dick only.' He smiled at her.

'Okay then Dick, it seems only fair that I say my 'fake' identity, Santana Giovanni.' she said the name so dramatically that Robin chuckled.

'After your favourite Show Choir character and your dad?' he guessed.

'Spot on Grayson.' she relished having the ability to say his real name.

'So can I have one more thing?' Robin/Dick asked. Zatanna nodded.

* * *

Now, nothing's better than a surprise kiss in a park. It's true.

If you don't believe me then ask Zatanna she had a spectactular one.

Ooh and never believe them when they say don't play mind games and/or play dirty.

Cause playing mind games and/or play dirty got Zatanna what she wanted, maybe it could also help you?

* * *

**The End ^.^**


End file.
